


What Should I do

by wenyanwen



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jun and Yanan date, Jun and Yanan housemate, Jun and Yanan popular kids, Jun flirty, Jun likes Minghao, Kissing, M/M, Minghao cool kid, Yanan likes Jun, Yanan shy boy, junan, wenyanwen, yanan kiss jun first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyanwen/pseuds/wenyanwen
Summary: Jun and Yanan had been friends for years and Yanan had been keeping his feeling for Jun for a long times. The feeling become deeper and deeper by days but somehow, thinking of their friendship, Yanan didn't dare to tell Jun about it.





	What Should I do

"Yanan!! How should I tell him? What if he's not interested in me? What if he already into someone else?" Jun, he might be the most good looking guy in the campus that could make any girls fall in love with him but his outstanding visual and perfect look never gave him confidence to express his feeling over his crush, Minghao. Minghao and Jun are almost different in all aspects and Yanan is still figuring what makes his best friend, Jun crazy over that Minghao guy. Minghao isn't a bad person, he's popular in campus because he has a very good sense of fashion and friends with bunch of cool guys. Thinking if Minghao cold characters, it gave Yanan insecurities to talk to him or even his friends. But Jun, he felt like Minghao is interesting and end up crushing on him recently.

Yanan sighs, "Jun, why wouldn't he likes you, every one in the campus likes you, even when we come to class there are always love letter in your lockers," Yanan knows how much popular his best friend is around the campus. Both of them are. Every time he and Jun walks around the campus, they always heard of small voices from the girls whispering about them. No doubt, Jun and Yanan are both good looking, their visuals are different but both can make anyone falls for them. Yanan has a very clear fair skin that makes his black hairs looks so much better. His long legs gave him extra points on his looks. Jun, he has a perfect face shape, pointed nose, sharp jawline, silky brown hair and perfect body proportion. Both of the know it very clearly, but one thing Jun never know is, Yanan always have feelings for him.

"But he's different Yanan. I can't flirt with him like how i flirt with anyone else or any random people on the Twitter. He might ignore my dumb jokes,"

"Then, don;t tell him dumb jokes, easy." Yanan replied while having his bag of chips in front of the tv. "Yanan! Thanks but that isn't helping!" Jun slam the door, open it back a little. "AT ALL!!" And slam it close again. Yanan had a little laugh looking at how frustrated his friend is, since the gotten into university and now they are living in the same house Yanan has to witness Jun fanboy-ing mood over Minghao and listening to Jun babbling about how perfect Minghao is, Minghao's perfume scent, Minghao daily fashion or any single things related to a guy named Minghao.

But Yanan never complain. Even though his feeling for Jun is deep but he never dare to tell Jun about it. Yanan has so much things he scared of if he tells his Junnie about his feeling for him but most importantly he doesn't want to break his friendship with Jun, and now they are housemates Yanan was already grateful for that. Yanan never mind listening to Jun ranting about Minghao. He might feels a bit sad but for him, nothing can compared to Jun's happiness. He wanted to see Jun smiling rather than feeling guilty thinking of Yanan liking him.

Yanan spreads his long leg from sofa and walks to Jun's room to check if Jun is okay. "Jun are you okay there? I was just kidding, please don't be mad or else i won't cook your favorite chinese food anymore." There was no answer so Yanan knocks on the door again before he gets in. Jun was already falling asleep on his bed with video of cats playing on his phone screen. "As i thought so, Junnie." Yanan walks to Jun, shut the video and tuck he in blanket. "Good night Jun," with Yanan warm smile, he switch off the light and close the door.

♡

Jun and Yanan walks the campus hallway together to get their stuff in the locker before going to their own classes. "Jun, Yanan! Come and grab your tickets to prom! Two tickets got $25" Soonyoung, from end of the hallway shouting to get both of the boy's attention. Jun and Yanan look at each other and laugh. "Soonyoung, our princess Yanan is too afraid of humans. You think he would have a date to prom?" Jun was right, other than Jun, Yanan have a little problem to get close with people.

"You can go together, yo two looks like a couple already!" Soonyoung words made Yanan cheeks redden but luckily his sweater paw was big enough to cover his cheeks when he pretends coughing. "Are you okay Yanan? Hahaha don't tell me you're blushing over me" Jun jokes was about to make Yanan chocked. Yanan was panicking. he was never on that situation. Even though they are close and he know how flirty Jun can be but he had never been on that situation in front of someone else and worsened that someone is Soonyoung! "Jun, i need to rush to class. See you later" Yanan checked on his watch and walks without turning back. "Yanan why are you so dumb!! It's nit like he never jokes to you like that before" he humming to himself and walks as dast as he could thanks to his long legs

♡

"Yanan, I bought two tickets to prom!" Jun shout from the living room in excitement but before he could end his sentence Yanan from the kitchen cut his words, "You WHAT?!" almost chocked his drinks. "I was thinking to ask Minghao as my prom date but i dont know how" Yanan exhale in relieve and thought how stupid he was thinking Jun would ask him as his date. "Jokes with him about becoming your date?" Yanan said as he know that's exactly how Jun flirt with people. "But you told me not to make jokes!" Jun make a confuse judging face expression staring at Yanan. " But you told me not to make jokes wasn't helping too so then do jokes!!"

"Just text him" Yanan said with frustration without looking at Jun and walks straight to his bedroom.

Yanan sits on his bed thinking of Jun might be making his moves to Minghao and suddenly it saddening him. As much as he wanted to see Jun happy, he still wanted to be with him, loving him and loved by him but Yanan knows he can't do much with Jun had someone else in his mind 247 and to him, he was no one compared to Minghao. As he thought.

"Yanan, can i get in?" Jun voices behind the door while knocking it but Yanan didn't respond. Yanan wraps his body in blanket and pretend sleeping. But Jun still get into his room after all. "I know you're not sleeping yet, Yanan. I can hear your blanket noises very clearly just now, please don't pretend you're sleeping i still have a lot of stories to tell" Yanan didn't moves. His face is hidden under the blanket but he can feel Jun sitting on his bed next to him. " Yanan, I know with your handsome face you must had a lot of dates before, Give me some tips. I'm so nervous to talk to Minghao. It's not like i'm not handsome enough but you know every time i see him i became speechless. If you were me what would you do" Jun shaking Yanan's body but Yanan still doesn't give him any response. "Yanan what should i-"

Yanan get up from his pretended sleep, push Jun to his bed head and kiss him. Yanan soft lips pressed on his stopped him from his nag but he didn't stop Yanan from kissing him. He felt warm on his lips but the warmth give a soft and comfort feeling he never felt before and it was so addictive.

"Yanan.....," Yanan exhale quietly and hide his face from Jun. "Jun, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry" Yanan keep repeating that and still didn't dare to look at Jun. He felt miserable. He felt guilty. He doesn't want things to be awkward between them later but still he was so frustrated that he can't stop himself from kissing Jun and let Jun knows about his feeling for him.

Jun pat Yanan head and lead Yanan's head to his chest so he can give the taller ones a warm hug. Yanan didn't insist and just let Jun do anything with him. He can feel his hair silks through Jun's fingers but he still can't stop saying sorry to his loved Jun. "Hey, chin up let me see your face" Jun trying to comfort Yanan but Yanan was buried in his guilt.

Yanan doesn't move a bit, he hides hos face in Jun's chest, he didn't know what should he do now but Jun makes slow moves, lift Yanan's face and press his lips on the other one's. Making it long and silence, just warmth of their bodies gripping to each other closer.

"Why you never tell me?" Yanan hides his face in Jun's neck and his voice was almost not heard, "I thought you would never like me back, you had someone else in your eyes," "Are you kidding me? I been flirting with you since day one!" Jun bluntly said the truth of his trials to flirt with Yanan that made Yanan moves his body from Jun's to another end if his bed. "Didn't you flirt with everyone?!" "No I don't! Okay maybe yes, but yours was different!" while crossing his arms around his tiny waist. "How do i know the difference?" Yanan and Jun was about to have a small argument but Jun makes his next moves. "Like this baby" Jun pushed Yanan back on his bed hard and kiss him again gently letting his lips touched the other's softly at first and then with a swift of gradation of intensity. Jun controlled Yanan, put him off, lured him back, again and again.

Yanan's arms wrapped around Jun waist. The feeling was so safe, Jun's body feels like a home, the warmth of his skingave Yanan comfort and he feels so safe to play around. Jun voice whispering to him but Yanan can hear it very clearly "Yanan i love you" Yanan didn't reply but Jun can tell the answer from Yanan burning red cheeks warmth pressing to his neck. Jun hand running down the taller boy's body to unbutton the shirt revealing Yanan wide chest and broad shoulder with Yanan closing his eyes tightly. Before Yanan letting Jun to start the intensity, Yanan breathe under Jun's ears saying "Let's have our prom here instead"

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first time writing au, im really sorry if the story is a bit boring but please give wenyanwen/junan a lot of love <3 they are so cute together.


End file.
